


Did you ever think…?

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family, Fluff, Very fluffy, fitzsimmons family, fitzsimmons with children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Fitzsimmons with two kids living happily--or do they? [P.S. They totally do.]





	Did you ever think…?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGL03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/gifts).



> Big thank you to @lilsciencequeen for the quick beta.
> 
> For @agl03

Jemma shifted in bed to get more comfortable. It was much later than they usually got to bed these days—their early bedtime a wise choice, however, considering their children’s tendency to wake them up no later than 6:30 on any given day.

But Deke had stopped by for a visit and his (genetic) mother and aunt had required his undivided attention for the entire afternoon. Not that Jemma minded how much they adored their (genetic) son and nephew, but it meant that they had to wait until Liz and Peggy had gone to bed before she and Fitz got a chance to chat with their grandson uninterruptedly.

Now that the clock approached 2 a.m., Jemma knew they would likely regret their decision in the morning. Then again, Deke would presumably offer to take care of the kids so Jemma and Fitz could get a few more hours of sleep. Though they rarely fell back asleep once their offspring had enthusiastically stormed their bedroom before rushing to the guestroom to wake their son/nephew—rather they’d end up talking quietly about this and that or—well—do something else that didn’t require as much talking.

“Ouch!”

Jemma looked up in surprise, wrinkling her forehead over hearing Fitz’s outcry in the hallway. She propped herself up on one elbow, staring at the bedroom door.

It opened a moment later and Fitz hobbled inside.

“You okay?” Jemma asked, her eyebrows raised.

Fitz grimaced, holding up a small object between his thumb and index finger. “I swear the guy who invented Legos was Hydra. Bloody little torture devices.”

Jemma let out a little amused snort, watching Fitz make his way to his side of the bed. “We should try talking to the girls again about the importance of tidying those up rather than scattering them around the house.”

“Uh-hum,” Fitz agreed, sitting down on the mattress and placing the Lego piece on his nightside stand, before lifting the blanket and tucking his feet underneath. “Though I probably don’t really have the right to say anything. I bet mum stepped on Lego every other night.”

Jemma chuckled quietly. “I see. So her giving our daughters all those Lego sets is presumably simply a form of revenge.”

Fitz scoffed in amusement, one corner of his mouth ticking up. “Most likely. Sorry to drag you into this.”

He leaned closer and Jemma gladly accepted his offer of a goodnight kiss. Fitz turned off the light, before both of them scooted down, pulling their blankets closer around themselves.

Jemma lay on her side and Fitz faced her, his fingers absentmindedly sliding up and down Jemma’s arm.

“It was a good day, wasn’t it?” Jemma asked, enjoying how the moonlight that shone in through the window reflected in Fitz’s eyes.

A soft smile played on his lips. “Yes, it was.”

“Are you happy?” Jemma heard herself say, suddenly overcome with a strange sense of melancholic anxiety.

Fitz’s lips pulled wilder, as he tucked a strand of Jemma’s hair behind her ear. “Yes, I am.”

“Good,” Jemma whispered in relief. “Me too.”

His expression grew a bit more serious, yet mixed with desire. His fingers curled around the back of Jemma’s neck, as he scooted closer, softly brushing his lips against hers.

Jemma deepened the kiss, her hand gliding underneath the blanket, snaking around Fitz’s waist and disappearing underneath his shirt.

She let out a soft moan when she felt Fitz shift his position to roll on top of her, when a quiet and sleepy “Mummy?” caused both of them to dart apart and freeze.

Fitz pushed himself up to look at the door, while Jemma only needed to turn her head to do the same.

Peggy was standing in the door, her favorite doll in one hand, dangling so it’s feet almost touched the ground.

“What’s wrong, Monkeygirl?” Fitz asked their daughter, his tone laced with softness and concern.

Peggy shifted nervously from one foot to the other. “I peed,” she said sadly.

Fitz briefly glanced at Jemma, whose lips reflexively pursed in pity.

“Oh, it’s alright, Peggy,” Jemma replied, while Fitz pushed himself up further to get out of bed and made room for Jemma to do the same.

“Yeah, remember what we talked about?” Fitz remarked as he took the few steps to where Peggy was standing. “You’re still learning, so it’s no big deal if you have an accident.”

Their daughter looked wide-eyed at him before her eyes wandered to Jemma, who crouched down next to Fitz, bringing both of them to Peggy’s eye level. “Exactly,” Jemma agreed, gently placing her palm against her daughter’s cheek. “You’ve been doing so well, sweetie.”

Fitz carefully rubbed up and down their daughter’s arm. “Yes, seriously. And your sister was four and a half before she stopped having accidents. You’re doing brilliantly.”

Peggy smiled shyly and yet her expression still hadn’t lost all of the embarrassment she seemed to be feeling.

“Come on,” Jemma gave Peggy’s arm a soft squeeze. “How about you and I pick out fresh pajamas and go to the bathroom to give you a quick rinse, and Daddy takes care of your sheets and blanket? You can even stay the rest of the night with us, alright?” She looked over at Fitz for confirmation.

Fitz nodded, his lips pressed into a close-mouthed smile. “Yeah, that sounds good, doesn’t it?”

Peggy’s face lit up slightly, her head excitedly bobbing up and down.

Fitz lifted his chin in the direction of their daughter’s doll. “Did Princess Lemonpie get any pee on her?”

Peggy glanced down at her doll, before shaking her head. “No.”

Fitz exchanged a quick look with Jemma, before shifting slightly in his crouched down position to find better balance as he reached for the doll. “Just a quick sniff test.”

Peggy let go of Princess Lemonpie, and Fitz pulled the toy up to his nose, taking a few deep sniffs, before announcing, “All good.”

Peggy grinned happily and took back her toy, hugging it close to her chest.

“Excellent,” Jemma said, pushing herself up to standing and stretching her hand out in Peggy’s direction. “Let’s go, Monkeygirl.”

Peggy took Jemma’s hand, but Jemma paused, pressing her palm against Fitz’s cheek and leaning in for a chaste kiss. She rubbed her thumb across his cheekbone, allowing herself to briefly get lost in his eyes. “Did you ever think there’d come a day when you’d voluntarily stick your nose into something that could be drenched with urine?”

Fitz laughed quietly. “No.” He shrugged. “And yet somehow I don’t mind—that much.”

Jemma’s lips pulled into a wide smile. She kissed Fitz another time, but when she tried to pull away, Fitz wrapped his fingers around the back of her head, keeping her close. “Still happy, in case you’re wondering. Piss and Lego and everything.”

Jemma’s cheeks started to hurt from smiling so much. “Good to know,” she replied, before gently squeezing her daughter’s hand, looking down at Peggy’s big, expectant eyes. “Now let’s get you cleaned and changed, Monkeygirl.”

Peggy nodded, following Jemma into the bathroom, while Fitz disappeared in the direction of their daughter’s room.

“Ouch! Bloody Legos!” Jemma heard from the hallway as she turned on the water in the shower.

She couldn’t help but chuckle, as she helped their daughter out of her pajamas.


End file.
